


Is that a Car thing?

by TheShitCook



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bit of ETA to make for smoother reading, Desus - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, no major adjustments though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShitCook/pseuds/TheShitCook
Summary: Paul likes to introduce new ideas into the bedroom and Daryl's finally starting to get the hang of it.





	Is that a Car thing?

“S’at somethin' ya do with yer car?” Daryl was confused at first when Paul started introducing new things to their sex lives. Some things sounded more made up than others and Daryl was sure that Paul was messing with him this time. Bondage, he’d heard of. Orgasm denial, that too. But this? This sounded ridiculous. And if the way his boyfriend was laughing was any indicator, he was indeed being thoroughly messed with.

     “What, in’t it like havin’ sex in tha car? Cause we done that already.” Daryl was getting aggravated now as the smaller man covered his mouth with his hand, shoulders shaking with mirth and eyes welling up.

     “It’s got nothing to do with the car Daryl. Though I suppose you could do it in the car if you _really_ wanted to…” Paul chuckled and grabbed Daryl’s hand. Daryl looked at him quizzically but leaned forward as Paul directed him to, whispering something into his ear that had him turning bright red and choking on his own breath.

     “Clean my ass- why?” Daryl sputtered and Paul shushed him, eyes soft and assuring.

     “Just do it, I promise you’ll like it, okay baby?” Daryl nodded shortly at that, knowing that whenever Paul called him by his pet name, he was being serious. Not like Paul messed with him all the much anyway, he cared too much for him for that. It was more gentle teasing than anything else, harmless pranks at worst. Which Daryl, of course, pretended to hate.

     The two went about the rest of their day together as planned. A short hunting trip and a visit with little Ass-kicker that had his heart melting. They didn’t end up catching much, but it was enough for the two of them to make themselves a half decent stew. Daryl usually gave whatever slim pickings he caught to the people of Hilltop or Alexandria, depending on where he was currently holed up. Paul convinced him this time to treat himself though, so the two of them enjoyed a good, hot meal and some fresh bread that a lady in Hilltop had given them the last time they’d been in the area. She’d called it a thank you for all the work the two had done for their communities. They’d been hesitant to accept, but taken it gratefully in the end.

     When dinner was finished and all the dishes were in the sink, Paul instructed Daryl to head upstairs and take his shower. Daryl tried to offer to help with the cleanup, but Paul shoved him up the steps and went to work by himself. Daryl smirked at the domesticity of it all, his lover cleaning up their dishes and sending him to their shared room. He jumped into the shower and started to lather himself up, hesitating when he reached between his legs and placed his fingers against his rear. Daryl thought for a moment before calling down to Paul.

     “How… how much should I clean?” Daryl nervously rubbed a hand over his now very reddened face as he pumped more soap into his hand.

     “Get every inch you can reach as clean as you can!” Paul responded, not seeming at all affected by how embarrassing Daryl assumed the situation to be. Though the smaller man had always been more confident in their sexuality than himself. Not that he was some sexual deviant, far from it, he hardly ever pushed for sex unless he knew Daryl was also aching for it. He just seemed much more comfortable talking about it than Daryl ever imagined he would be.

     Daryl complied and fingered himself open, soaping himself up and washing himself off repeatedly. He sighed every time his fingers grazed a particularly sensitive spot, but refrained from properly touching himself. He dried off and wrapped the towel around his hips, padding down the hall and pushing his way into the bedroom. Paul hadn’t arrived yet and he wasn’t sure what to do with himself, so he just sat down on the edge of the bed and fiddled with his fingers. It wasn’t that Daryl didn’t trust him. In fact, almost every sexual suggestion Paul’s made over the course of their relationship has left him breathless and itching for the next one. He was more so worried about making a fool of himself. Screwing something up while Paul worked so hard to create a certain atmosphere. Like the time he’d ripped a fart while they were just starting to get intimate and Paul had laughed so hard he almost pulled a stomach muscle. Daryl had ended up going on a long hunt that day to blow off the anger and embarrassment only to come home and have Paul cut the cheese twice as loud during dinner.

     Daryl tried to imagine what “rimming” could possibly be. He hadn’t come across it during any of his reluctant skin-flick marathons with Merle growing up. It sounded suspiciously close to grinding, of which Daryl never regretted taking part in. It was, in fact, almost more enjoyable than the act of sex itself with Paul. His lover desperately rutting up against him and whining against his lips and throat, grip tight on the front of his shirt and and cock so hard in the confines of his cargos that Daryl could nearly feel the full shape of it through his own clothes. Which, of course, would be torn off seconds later and Paul would open him up, thrusting inside of him and groaning like he’d never felt something so good-

     When Paul finally sauntered into the bedroom, he was pulling his jacket off, boots already kicked away when he’d entered the house. He smirked when he saw the way Daryl was fidgeting on the bed and staring at the far wall.

     “You touch yourself in the shower?” Paul teased and Daryl blinked up at him and sucked his lower lip between his teeth. Paul slowly pulled his shirt over his head as he walked to stand in front of Daryl, leaving himself bare from the waist up. Daryl drank it in, as he did every time Paul exposed himself in front of the hunter. Like he would never get to see it again. To be fair, he might not, the next day was never assured anymore. Daryl breathed in through his nose as Paul placed both hands on Daryl’s knees, sliding one up his thigh and rucking the towel up as he did so. “Where you thinking of me?” Paul goaded softly as he pressed his nose against Daryl’s.

     “Ya don’t know- I wasn’t-” Daryl stuttered as Paul stroked the inside of Daryl’s thigh with his thumb. Battle-calloused hands rubbing soft circles that made him shiver.

     “Your towel is tenting.” Paul stated and Daryl’s legs twitched, opening slightly and inviting the smaller man to explore further without him meaning to.

     “Probably cause yer touchin’ me.” Daryl stammered out and Paul shook his head, nose brushing Daryl’s as he did so and forehead’s meeting gently. Daryl loved it when Paul was sexual with him, but it was something else entirely when Paul was sensual. Gentle touches and soft caresses like this making his head spin.

     “You were like that when I got here.” Daryl blushed and Paul pecked his lips softly, knowing exactly how crazy it made him when he was so tender with him.

     “Maybe I was…” Daryl tried to remain gruff and unaffected as usual, but Paul continued to goad him and bring out that part of him that he knew enjoyed these moments.

     “What were you thinking about baby?” Paul continued to provoke him and Daryl’s cock swelled at the attention being paid to his thighs and mouth. He reached one of his hands towards Paul’s side, stroking his ribs reverently. He felt Paul shiver and his skin prickled wherever Daryl touched, goosebumps forming across the pale flesh.

     “Wonderin’ what ya wanted ta do to me that has ya so excited.” Daryl growled out and Paul smirked while his hand traveled further, bunching up the towel as he massaged his hips and dangerously close to his groin. Daryl suddenly gasped when Paul let one of his wandering hands slip between his ass cheeks and prod at his entrance. He slipped two of his fingers in with ease and they both groaned, Daryl’s stomach muscles tightening and toes curling and popping.

     “So good for me, opening yourself up like this.” Paul praised him and Daryl keened as he fell back on the bed, a soft thwump following. Daryl’s hips twitched as Paul’s skilled fingers pressed at his prostate teasingly, and then they were gone and Daryl’s head lolled back in frustration. “Baby get on the bed, like you do when I fuck you from behind.” Paul commanded gently and Daryl nodded, tossing his towel in whatever direction would have it and crawling onto the mattress. He spread his legs as Paul directed and breathed deeply, eyes fluttering shut as he placed all of his trust in the man positioning his hips to his liking.

     “Now stay calm and just breathe, okay?” Paul calmed his lover and placed his hands on Daryl’s ass, kneading and pulling him open. Daryl reached in front of himself and grabbed a pillow, resting his chin on it and squeezing the plush fabric.

     He nearly choked on his own spit when he felt the thick, wet heat against his entrance. Paul pressed his tongue teasingly against him, slowly prodding his way inside and Daryl tensed.

     “Holy shit Paul…” He moaned as Paul began to fuck him open with his tongue, pressing in deep and massaging at his ass cheeks as he did so. “Jesus fuckin’ Christ…” Daryl growled through clenched teeth as his hips jittered and twitched. His shoulders sagged when Paul pulled away and he knew exactly what was coming, he always walked himself right into it.

     “Actually, it’s Jesus TONGUE fuckin’ DARYL.” Paul provoked the hunter and Daryl rolled himself over, placing his hands in his lap and glaring. Paul tried, he really did, not to smile, but the way Daryl was looking at him compared to the flustered state he was in was just too much. His cock pressed insistently against his abdomen and twitched in anticipation while his flushed face portrayed a scowl of annoyance and frustration. The sheer contrast was picture-worthy.

     “Y’know, that’s a real mood killer.” Daryl chastised the younger man and Paul laughed at the sternness of Daryl’s tone. Paul crawled forward until he was completely on top of Daryl and started to suck at his throat, just underneath his Adam’s apple.

     “I’m sorry baby.” Paul trailed kisses across his collarbone, loving the way his breath hitched and limbs started turning to jelly. “You know I can’t help it, it’s like instinct at this point.” Daryl rolled his eyes at that but the way Paul was running his hands so reverently over his stomach had him groaning and twisting into the ministrations.

     “Gonna hafta… train it outta ya.” Daryl argued weakly and Paul’s hand wandered back between his legs, returning to his earlier goal and fingering his boyfriend open.

     “Can I get back to what I was trying to do now?” Paul’s voice still sounded teasing but heavy with lust at the same time and he nodded in response. Wanting too badly to have that feeling return to care how desperate he must have looked.

     “Ya need me ta- ah… ta turn ‘round again?” Daryl moaned as Paul worked absolute magic with his hands, then he felt Paul’s head shake against his chest.

     “Just hold your legs open for me baby, this should be fine.” Daryl fell back against the bed again and brought his knees to the sides of his chest, holding them there and taking in another deep breath. Paul gave him one last quick kiss before returning between his thighs and pressing the flat of his tongue against his entrance. A high, broken moan was practically ripped from Daryl’s lungs as Paul fucked him open with his fingers and tongue. The entire experience of it was almost alien, nothing he’d ever felt before or expected to feel in his entire life. It was raunchy and obscene in the best way he could imagine. Warm and slick, drool leaking inside and out of his slowly relaxing and twitching hole, Daryl was too far gone to be embarrassed by the colour of his cheeks and the gurgling whines of approval that tumbled from his lips. His choked moans and gasping curses only seemed to egg the scout on more as he removed his fingers to allow his tongue better access, delving deeper and throughly soaking him with his saliva. He returned them a second later and pressed insistently until Daryl jerked and yelped.

     Daryl wasn’t much of a talker during sex but he was absolutely babbling when Paul used the hand that wasn’t currently pressing against his prostate to pull at his aching cock. He rolled his swelling balls in his palm and ran his thumb up to press into the tip teasingly, spreading the leaking pre-cum. The words “Paul”, “Oh God”, and “Please” slurred together to create Paul’s new favourite song. Daryl shifted himself so that he only needed the one arm to hold his legs open and he tangled his now free hand in Paul’s soft hair. He gasped like a drowning man until he felt the tight heat that had been slowly coiling in his lower belly approach it’s breaking point. He pulled Paul away from him and the younger man looked up at him quizzically. His cheeks were flushed and he was panting like he’d just run a marathon, drool forming around the edges of his mouth and tongue running over his lips.

     “Want ya ta fuck me now.” Daryl groaned weakly and Paul full-body shivered. He would have loved nothing more than the have Daryl begging him for his cock by dragging this out further, but he’d never been one to push his luck when it came to Daryl. Especially Daryl in bed, knees practically bracketing his head and eyes hazy with want.

     “Please, Paul.” Daryl murmured as his legs fell to his sides and he ran the hand that was in Paul’s hair down his jaw. He stroked his thumb over Paul’s cheek and the younger man lunged at him in response. He captured his mouth in a desperate kiss that was all teeth and tongue as he pulled the lube from their side table. They didn’t even bother throwing it in the drawer anymore since they’d become intimate, it always needed to be within reach. Daryl grimaced at the taste of himself on Paul’s lips, but having his tongue down his throat was never a dreadful thing. Though he could have gone his entire life without knowing what his own ass tasted like.

     Paul slowly thrust himself inside of Daryl, cock long and hard inside of him. Daryl cried out desperately as he felt every throbbing inch sink inside of him, thick and pulsating against his walls. Paul shifted himself until he was at the perfect angle to hit Daryl’s prostate dead on, he’d practically perfected the position over the last few months. It was so worth all the effort to make Daryl turn into an absolute mess of a man beneath him. He’d also learned that Daryl much preferred being fucked slowly, carefully. Not that he couldn’t take it rough, because damn could he ever take a pounding. But he loved it to pieces whenever Paul would slowly take him apart and then put him back together again. So that’s exactly what Paul went about doing, thrusting languidly and with great patience, though he wanted so badly to just fuck his absolute brains out.

     “Ha-ha- harder!” Daryl moaned and Paul’s eyes actually rolled into the back of his skull as he sped up, hips snapping forward and hands gripping at Daryl’s torso for dear life. He distinctly heard a creaking noise from the two back bed posts but nothing he hadn’t heard before, if not a little louder, so he decided to pay it no mind. In fact, if anything, he just railed against the hunter faster, pressing his cock as deep as physically possible and filling him until Daryl could almost feel him pressing against his gut. Daryl choked back another cry and rutted downward, arms snapping back to grip at the bedsheets with an intensity that he knew would probably tear a hole in Paul’s sides if he tried to hold on to him instead.

     Another loud creaking noise, followed by a crack and a pop, then the entire back part of the bed frame suddenly shifted and slammed to the floor. The splintering noise that followed echoed throughout the room but Paul refused to give up his relentless pace, drilling his cock into the hunter until Daryl went completely taught beneath him. His back arched as his head snapped back to press into the plush pillows that were now a lot closer to the ground.

     Daryl came with a shout and Paul kissed him through it, swallowing up every sensual noise that the hunter had to offer him. Their facial hair scratched each other in a pleasantly burning and familiar way that made the two of them tremble. Paul’s orgasm snuck up on him and he was suddenly doubled over and spilling himself inside his lover. He kept up thrusting inside of Daryl slowly, shallowly, as he completely emptied himself inside of the older man. Daryl held onto Paul like a lifeline as he readjusted and came down from his high, every muscle in his body seizing before going completely lax and melting into the sheets.

     Paul laid tender kisses across Daryl’s shoulders as the two recovered, breath coming hot and shaky as Daryl guided him to just lie down and shut his eyes. Paul kept the side of his head pressed to Daryl’s chest, listening to his rapid heart beat slowly return to normal. Well, as normal as it ever was whenever he was around Jesus. Eventually, Daryl’s chest vibrated against his ear as the larger man spoke.

     “Real glad that wasn’t another car thing.”

     Apparently, the laugh that Jesus barked out was extremely contagious because Daryl joined in with him as he wrapped him up in a bone-crushing hug. The extra movement must have been the final nail in the coffin when the front end of the bed gave out with another deafening crack and Paul yelped as they returned to a decidedly less inclined position. Paul ran the palm of his hand over his beard and mouth, laughter slowly building and bubbling from his chest until he was cackling and snorting as Daryl buried his own face in his hands.

     “I fucked you… SO HARD… that we broke the fucking BED FRAME!” Paul laughed giddily and Daryl shook his head, trying to hide his embarrassed smirk with his palms while Paul draped himself over his shoulders and kicked his feet happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I love your comments!!! And I do try to respond to them, give me feedback <3 Concrit is welcome too!


End file.
